What Color?
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Kagome really needs to know what color to paint her living room and needs Sesshomaru's opinion. His thoughts, however, are elsewhere.  Short, little piece of a whole lemon.


Hello everybody! How's all of your Holiday breaks? Well, mine is going great. No school for two weeks and I get a chance to write! Whoop-whoop! So I decided, I wanted to make a cute, short little lemon. Just plain and simple. Enjoy!

Since this isn't going to be a song-fic, I'll just tell you my muses to wanting to write this piece:

Motivation- Kelly ft. Lil Wayne

Make Me Proud- Drake ft. Nicki Minaj

So yeah. I don't own those songs and I don't own Inuyasha. At all.

* * *

><p>Those legs. So long, and tan. And attached to that perfectly shaped ass in those short, short shorts.<p>

Just looking at her bent over the counter on her phone blabbing away to who knows. Speaking of talking, my gaze traveled up to those lips. Full and pink. Shiny from her cherry flavored lip gloss that she'd been wearing lately.

She sucked her lower lip in thought over what the person on the other line said. Oh yeah. It could suck all it wanted too.

She hung up the phone walked in front of me. She was speaking to me but I wasn't at all paying attention. I was staring at her two wonderful globes. So perfect in her little tank top that barely even covered her stomach.

"…maru… Sesshomaru!" I finally look at as she's waving her hand in my face. "Will that color be ok?"

"Hn." I go back to ogling her.

"Hey! Did you even hear mumphh."

I silenced her with a kiss. A deep, and very animalistic kiss that she readily replied to. My hands reached for her hair, tangled themselves in it, then traveled down. I reached her bottom and cupped it with both hands. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started grinding.

"Wait. Sesshomaru. Stop."

"Kagome. Don't argue with me." That silenced her as I sent kisses down from her ear and went all the way to her collarbone.

"Mmm. You have no idea, how bad. I want you right now." I went back up and nipped her earlobe.

Breathy and panting, she could only answer me with one word. "Bedroom."

I continued my assault on her lips while walking towards our bedroom. Shutting the door with my foot, I leaned her against the door and took off her shirt. I quickly stuck one nipple into my mouth and had the other hand rubbing and pinching the other one.

Her head rolled side to side and she speaking incoherent words. The hand that wasn't being used traveled past her navel and unbuttoned her shorts. It went straight to her dripping core.

"Mmm," I mumbled. "So wet for me already."

I inserted one finger with two more following shortly. Just before she came, I switched my waist, to my shoulders that she could wrap her legs around. I stuck out my tongue to catch her already dripping juices. She was, the sweetest drink in the world for me.

"Mm. Sesshomaru, I think I'm going to…" Before she could even finish, her muscles clenched around my tongue and her legs clamped shut around my head. I came up and kissed her full on the lips, letting her taste herself.

I walked her towards the bed and sat her down. I took of my clothes slowly, enjoying the fell of her eyes raking over my body. I rid of them quick enough and bent over to tower of her body.

This time, when I kissed her, it sweet and slow. She slowly started leaning back and I was laying on top of her. I let my hands travel up her arms and interlock with her hands above her head. I used my knee to nudge her leg over and entered her swiftly.

It was slow, and steady at first. I took one of her legs and threw it over my shoulder. Soon, my thrust were getting quicker, and I was losing my rhythm. She was so tight and hot around me.

"Oh Kami. Right there." Her head thrashed from side to side. Her nails were leaving claw marks up and down my back. Her sprawled everywhere.

Then, the feeling broke. She screamed out my name and growled out hers.

I fell beside her in a crash.

She collected herself and rolled over to face me.

"So about that question earlier. They said they could paint the living room brown tomorrow morning."


End file.
